


Annoying

by Kats1997



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kitty is going to kill Sherlock, Worst time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kats1997/pseuds/Kats1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock always has the worst timing as well as no filter and Joan had to deal with it and now it's Kitty turn, poor kitty</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"You seem uptight." said Sherlock

Kitty glared at him

"I am fine." she hissed before going upstairs to her room and slamming the door 

"She is not fine." said Sherlock to Clyde who was enjoying his snack of lettuce 

* * *

 Later that night Kitty was lying in her bed unable to sleep, she has been unable to get any alone time no matter how many hints she drops of Sherlock. But now she was just about to give up and if he walked in on her wanking he did. It's not her fault the man was the smartest stupidest person in the world. She got up locked her door and put a chair under the handle for good messure before taking out her vibrator only to go to turn it on to find it wasn't working, she opened it to find the batteries gone and a note in place.

"Needed them ~SH." Kitty read she groaned and threw it onto the floor she would just have to do it the old fashion way

Just when she started to get into it she heard her door handle turn

"Kitty!" he called 

She didn't answer

"Kitty I will pick the lock."

She put her pillow over her head and tried to drown him out, She heard the handle twist

"I will kick the door in." he said

"GO AWAY!" she hissed

He was slient for a moment

"It is not your time of the month so you are not-"

"SHERLOCK SHUT UP!" she hissed stopping what she was doing before ripping open the door not carrying she was just in her tank top and panties "If you must know you have a horrible timing habit I have been dropping hints all week that I needed alone time! If you can not think why then you are the stupidest detective in the world!"

Sherlock stood there listening to her rant on and on

"Are you quite done?" he asked

Kitty nodded

"Yes now what?" she hissed

"I figure you would want your batteries back." he said "And I am quite aware what you we're doing."

Sherlock dropped the batteries for her vibrator into her hand before leaving her alone...yes Kitty Winters was going to kill him if he kept this up...

 


	2. Pay back is a bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty still hasn't gotten what she so desperately needs so what does she do she never leaves Sherlock alone to the point he can not work.

Sherlock pulled the woman into his room only for her to push him onto the bed and look about

"Handcuffs?" she asked

"Drawer." he said

She leaned over "Which ones? Fuzzy or normal."

"Normal." he said

"Alright." she said leaning up and cuffing him to his bed only for his door to burst open for them both to see Kitty

"I lost clyde."

"Did you check under the sink again?"

"I did I can't find him." she said

Sherlock picked the handcuffs with in seconds and began to help Kitty look for tortoise only for Sherlock to find him long after the woman was gone

"You did that on propose." he said

"Like I would interrupt you getting off." she said before walking out of the room with the tortoise

* * *

Sherlock once had a woman over and he made sure Kitty was out this time only for his phone to keep going off

"I can not do this if that keeps going off." she said

Sherlock sighed and threw his phone up against the wall breaking it, the house phone went off and the door bell and Clyde bell...he groaned yes him Sherlock Holmes let out an annoyed groan...he may have trained kitty a bit to well

* * *

 

"Holmes!"

Sherlock turned to find Bell looking at him

"Did you here what I said?"

Sherlock thought about it

"No I did not." he said

Kitty smirked at that

"I said are you alright you seem side tracked."

"I am fine." he said gritting through his teeth and glaring at his protege who smirk devilish at him before walking out

"Now back to the case." said Bell only for Sherlock to just drown him out again

* * *

 Sherlock slam the door open and shut

"KITTY!" he yelled

Joan turned and looked Kitty

"What did you do? I have never heard him this mad before..."

"I kept him from getting off like he is with me."

Joan faced plammed, Sherlock stormed in

"You need to stop this childish behavior."

"Childish behavior!" laughed Kitty "Me? You should talk you went into my room and took the batteries out of my vibrator."

Joan looked up at that

"I gave them back."

"After they we're dead!"

They kept the banter back and forth only for Clyde to begin to hit the buzzer they stopped  and looked at Clyde making Joan smirk

"He doesn't like fighting." said Joan "And for the record and I think your both childish."

Kitty and Sherlock looked at her with an annoyed look

"Sherlock you know Kitty needs her space like I did so leave her alone when her door is shut understood and Kitty is Sherlock has a guest over in his room do not interrupt unless you want to be scarred for life."

Sherlock looked at her confused and Kitty looked sick

"Bye." said Watson 

"Watson what did you mean by-" only to get a door shutting as his response

Kitty went upstairs

"Interrupt once again and I will make your life once again a living hell." she said before slamming her door shut


End file.
